


In Another World

by Tears_of_an_Angel



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Post Eadu, Rebelcaptain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9600764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tears_of_an_Angel/pseuds/Tears_of_an_Angel
Summary: Jyn imagines that in another world Cassian could've been someone important to her. Maybe she could've been important to him as well.





	

Jyn is in shock. 

The very small portion of her brain that is still functioning normally knows this, but it isn't enough. 

Her father is dead. 

The father she had pretended was dead for years and years - since she'd been adopted by Saw really - was now truly gone. But seeing him on Eadu, with his words from the hologram echoing in her ears, made her wish that she had never been separated from him. They had missed more than a decade together, and now they'd never have a chance to make up for time she hadn't even realized was lost. 

Jyn had lost two fathers in less than two days, each for the second time. 

If that functioning part of her brain is correct, she is concussed. Her head is pounding and she isn't sure she could walk in a straight line if she tried, but adrenaline is still coursing through her veins and Jyn musters up enough willpower to glare at Cassian's back through the cockpit. 

Some treacherous part of her brain tries to remind her that although he had orders to kill her father, he hadn't pulled the trigger. But that's little comfort. There's no way to know for sure if Cassian would've killed her father or not in the long run – if the Alliance bombs hadn't fallen when they did, and if she hadn't run out onto the platform. It could've been one small moment of humanity that Cassian regrets or it could've been something more. Jyn knew he was capable, but he'd never struck her as a killer, that is, until Chirrut had asked if he looked like one. 

Now whenever she sees Cassian, there is blood on his hands, but it's nearly identical to the blood on her own. 

The realization makes Jyn nauseous. Her head starts spinning and for a terrifying second she thinks she might pass out. But she doesn't. Instead she braces herself against the metal wall of the ship just in time for her legs to give out beneath her. The thud her body makes as it hits the durasteel floor is enough to make even Cassian turn around. His eyes are still flooded with anger from their argument, but Jyn thinks she sees concern there too. 

But that might just be the concussion.

He turns back around again and Jyn has to force her eyes away from his silhouette. She hasn't grown close to another person in years; she hadn't let herself. Where she's from, it's dangerous to let people in. But she's beginning to think that in another world Cassian would've been someone important to her. Maybe she would've been important to him as well. 

However, in the world that Jyn is currently living in, that doesn't seem likely. Jyn is glad. He probably would've left her anyway. 

She tries to focus on that thought as her eyelids begin to droop. The pain in her head has receded, but she can see darkness on the edges of her vision. The functioning part of her brain that is yelling for her to stay awake is being ignored. In its place Jyn hears her own voice in her head mutter that it's just as good that Cassian doesn't care about her, because she's nothing but trouble and he's better off without her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! Back again with a random and somewhat angsty one shot! I was really just trying to explore Jyn's feelings after Eadu and the argument with Cassian here. I hope it felt appropriate and in character. 
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated! It really makes writing so much more fun!!!!


End file.
